regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gnomes, Tomes
Recap ]] Day 144 (1510-12-22)(Continued) In the middle of the night the Barbos and Captain Thaydin's mercenaries flee away from Fortune. They head south to Copperhill. Day 147 (1510-12-25) They arrive in Copperhill. The party give them 4 rooms for 7 days. The party get rooms at the Starflight Tavern. Bradly They head upstairs and debate how the situation in Fortune gone went poorly. Midori agrees to give the party the heads up next time she has a mission. The party have an argument and spit ways to cool down. Day 150 (1510-12-28) The party meet Sheriff Darf, who tells the story of the time he broke into Fortune with some Wererats and stole something. Day 152 (1510-12-30) Midori talks with Gerald Knott about how Locke doesn't trust her, even though she has saved him many times Locke talks with Gerald Knott, about how Brad Barbo and Midori seem to prioritise their gods over the party. Brad and Midori talk about the party conflicts, and how to make peace with everyone. Day 152 (1510-12-31) Brad gives a speech about Efra and how she saved him. Bobby the 9-Year-Old goes up to Brad about also following Efra. Level up *Brad +7 HP (Total 45 HP) *Midori +7 (Total 37 HP) *Locke +5 (Total 47 HP) *Gerald +5 HP (Total 28 HP) Day 154 (1511-01-01) The party finish healing. They talk about who should be leader. They decide on a rotating system. Locke & Gerald go talk with Joris, the wizard Mayor of the town. Midori & Brad go talk with Sheriff Darf about his Fortune adventure. Joris tells the story to Locke & Gerald about him killing a Necromancer in Fortune 20 years ago. They talk with him with the Philopher's Stone. Darf admits to Midori & Brad that he and the wererats stole from Count Vicious treasure. They got into the city using the sewers from the Razorbrook River. Brad tells Bobby he is leaving town but he can't come because it is dangerous. Midori gives Bobby her bow from her hair, and says to go train with Darf. Day 157 (1511-01-03) The party at the Razorbrook River find the Sewer Grate. Before they can get inside, Midori, Gerald, and Brad wall into the river. Gerald drops his rations to swim to the surface. Locke pulls out the whole party out of the river with his halberd. Day 158 (1511-01-04) The party enter Fortune again at night. There is a light winter rain. They are in the north side of town. The mercenaries wait behind in the sewers. The party try to climb the mesa, but Locke and Lilly can't climb it. Locke and Lilly manage to get up the top 20 minutes later. On top of the mesa is Count Vicious's Castle. Gerald has his owl fly around, he spots a temple with the statues to the gods removed. The owl flies around and finds the north side of the estate is empty. The party then go to break into the castle. Brad breaks into the castle from an old window and lets the party inside. They find themselves in a former bedroom with ruined furniture. The party camp out in the dusty room in the tiny hut. Day 159 (1511-01-05) The party search the empty castle. Brad leads the party to the throne room. There is a room labbeled "Treasure Room" in stone. Brad can't pick the lock, but Gerald casts Knock to get inside. They enter the room and it is full of wealth. Gerald warns the party not to go inside, and casts Detect Magic as a ritual. During this time a pack of 6 gargoyles come out of the treasury and attack the party. Gerald casts Hypnotic Pattern to disable 3 of the Gargoyals. 2 of the others charge the party and the last gargoyle starts waking up the dazed gargoyals. As the combat goes back and forth, a Banshee arrives and wails, killing the gargoyles and knocking out Midori and Gerald. Brad goes to patch up Gerald as Locke slaughters the Banshee. Midori wakes up due to a nat 20. The party go hide in the treasury and start to look at the massive wealth around them Category:Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs Episodes